Umbaran West
The CIS had supplies smuggled to radicals in the Umbaran West who wanted independence from the Republic and had not been crushed during the invasion. They duked it out with the now loyal Umbaran Security Force, which had been convinced to send a new senator to the Republic and had it's relationships with other Republic worlds restored. Arms were delivered to the Security Force by order of the Senate, but less arms than were given to the Onderon Rebels. The Republic Military was spread thin. Hero A Jedi who's entire company consisted of various clone pilots spread out amount a fleet was transported over Umbara where they clashed with some mercenary ships hired to aid the radicals by the CIS, as the CIS cruisers would have been fired upon before they could prepare tactics upon seeing the situation. The Jedi commanded the war ships with the Admiral but then took to his starfighter and was followed by some of his pilots. He used force piloting to do tons of damage to enemy ships and to clear a risk free path for LAAT's to land clone marines inside a hangar. The LAAT'S dropped off the marines and he flew in, ordering his pilots following him to return to their ship. He got out of his ship, lightsaber activated and fought through tons of hired thugs with his marines and took the bridge and used the ship to fire on other ships. He left some clone marines on board to continue firing but took most with him deeper into the enemy fleet and landed on a ship and cut inside with his lightsaber and dropped in with his marines, the hangar too full of mercenaries with heavy powered turrets. The Jedi had dropped into a gunnery room that supported the bridge controlled weapons and him and his company cleared it of enemies. They did not exactly understand the ship's controls so could not fire on enemies. They used their jet packs to leave and exit but clashed with some enemies on jet packs on the roof's of Republic ships, trying to board. A Jedi Starfighter was hit and almost crashed into the cruiser but the Jedi, with a good amount of effort, landed the fighter slowly on the roof. The pilot could not exit, lacking a spacesuit. They were on the same frequency as the Jedi who saved him and thanked him, only to be told that Jedi should all help each other. The Starfighter was not able to move and would have to travel aboard the cruiser back to a planet if it did not get blasted to bits. The Jedi and his company spread out and the Jedi lead a flank of some Rocket Droids that had been loaded into the ships after the others attacked them. The Rocket Droids were defeated and the company with the Jedi returned to the cruiser they came in. The Jedi removed his space gear and had his men fly off and assist a squad that had just been refueled but he himself took command over the battle, aiding with a mild version of Battle Meditation. The Battle was eventually won in space and the Jedi lead an attack on maximum fire power of an Umbaran radical base, wiping it out and then landing in the base with some LAAT'S, the rest of the fighters returning to the fleet. The LAAT's dropped off some clone troopers and another Jedi. They secured the base, making sure nobody remained and then took some droids to be reprogrammed for Republic use, ones that seemed to be able to be repaired. The remaining radicals were captured and taken to a planetary jail. The Jedi was eventually shot dead by a talented Bounty Hunter when a Republic Navy base just built was attacked and overrun for CIS use. End